


Lust died in his dream and met his husband

by coolbattlegirl



Series: Two Doofuses in Love [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), But he’s fine, Character Death In Dream, Confusion, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Lust is confused, M/M, Nightmares, Off with your head!, Swearing, Underlust Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: They say that when you die in a dream, you die in real life. Well... that happened to Lust. But... something strange happened from it.(This is just for fun)
Relationships: Horror x lust, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Two Doofuses in Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859410
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	Lust died in his dream and met his husband

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing (but that’s about it really)  
> Honestly I don’t know what I just written, but I like so... here you go! Enjoy!

"You know... they say that when you die in a dream, you die in real life." Frisk looked up at their friends and tilted their head in confusion, "I can tell you that isn't true; because I died in a dream, and what happened to me was much stranger than that." Frisk raised an eyebrow at what Lust said.

"What happened?" They asked the skeleton monster before them. The skeleton with the lavender eye lights patted the chair next to him, urging the child to sit down. Though the brown-haired child was slightly skeptical about the story Lust was going to tell, they sat down anyways. "I'm all ears," Frisk told Lust, who chuckled in return.

"Alright, alright. Be patient, Frisk." Soon the purple-eyed monster started to tell the child his story. 

·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ 

"Where... am I?" Lust looked around to find himself in a forest of some kind. The aura surrounding the dark forest spooked the skeleton monster slightly. Though Lust was pretty sure he was in a dream. "A very realistic dream." He thought to himself. He wondered what made him dream about the woods. Was it because he lived in Snowdin? Snowdin had a forest. "But... the feeling of this place is different..." Lust shrugged. It was probably nothing. He wondered how was suppose to wake up. If this was a dream. "Guess I'll start walking then."

Lust started down the path, the sound of his high heels echoing throughout the dark the forest. The further he walked the darker and colder it got. In just a few minutes, Lust could see his breath in the air. His bones rattled in the cold as he shivered. Normally he would be able to stand the cold, but something about this place chilled him down to the **bone**.

"Heh." Lust couldn't help but chuckle at the pun. Guess he still had a funny bone after all. But jokes aside. The situation didn't seem to be getting any better. "Maybe I should turn back..." he whispered to himself. He felt like he was about to turn into ice at any second. Choosing to turn back, Lust turned around only to stop. The only thing he saw was pitched darkness. The forest that he had previously walked through was now gone. Guess he'll have to continue forward then. 

·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ 

As the skeleton continued with his journey, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He knew when someone was staring at him. But the thing was... whenever he turned around, Lust was only greeted with the darkness. And sometimes, he swore to the stars he saw something red out of the corner of his eye. But whenever he looked at where he saw the red color, there was nothing. "Am I going insane?" Lust was beginning to question his sanity now.

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm still sane." The skeleton monster laughed humorlessly to himself. What if this wasn't a dream? What if he sleepwalks. "Wait... I'm pretty sure I'm awake right now." So he couldn't be sleepwalking. Lust let out a sigh, "This is not the time to start questioning myself. I have to find a way out."

Lust started to continue down the path. Well... he tried. But he found that he was frozen to the spot. Quite literally. Ice had formed around his feet, enabling him to move. Oh wow. Then he suddenly heard a low growl coming from the woods. Oh wow. This was how he was going to die, wasn't it? He stared in mute terror as a couple of bushes shuffled. After a few moments, a large skeleton monster walked out of the woods. Blood-red eye lights stared into his terrified lavender eyes. Lust looked down at their hand and noticed a humongous blood-covered ax. The skeleton found himself unable to speak as the monster approached him.

A dark shadow covered him, and he let out a small squeak when he looked up at them. The light reflected off of their ax as they raised it above their head. And then they brought it down...

·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ 

Lust woke up and looked at himself for injuries. He was okay. He was okay! Happiness welled up in his soul. "It was only a nightmare!" He laughed to himself, "Man... that's felt so real." Lust could feel the phantom pain in his neck, where the crazed skeleton had struck him. "I died..." Lust suddenly realized. "I died in my dream..." He remembered the terror he had felt back there sent shivers down his spine. "Yeah, no more horror movies for me." He plopped back down onto his bed and tilted his head back.

Lust let out a yawn and closed his eyes. He was still pretty tired. "Maybe I should go back to sleep..." But to be honest, he didn't want to deal with any nightmares. Lust opened his eye sockets and nearly screamed. 

_"What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck-"_ Staring down at him was the same skeleton monster from his dream. The red-eye light didn't have the same insanity it had back there. Instead, it looked... worried...? When the monster noticed him staring at him, they gave him a small wave. Lust hesitated before waving back. "H-Hello...?" The monster smiled widely at Lust.

·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ 

"And... that's how I met my husband, Horror." Frisk stared at Lust with a straight expression, before finally speaking.

"What the fuck, Lust." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this small fanfic!  
> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
